


The start of the end.

by Coolworm123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolworm123/pseuds/Coolworm123
Summary: The start of the end.
Kudos: 2





	The start of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene in a story that i created i would love to publish a book in the future and would love this scene to be in it. This is the start of the ending in the book i have only written sections and i hope to connect them in the end. I really hope you enjoy it.

Start of the ending  
Casey  
Playing the guitar in the village square was exciting i loved everyone ignored the uniforms i wore the sword i had around my back and stop looking at us for being powerful warriors. I tried to think what my life would have if it wasn't a dream going to school every day and wasting away of boredom i smiled and glad that marvel woke me up but the only downside to all of this I have no memory. Couldn't even remember my old name it uses to Bella. But now its Casey. Also, I can’t remember being with Marvel before that stupid curse when they thought i was gone he went with Stacey but when marvel managed to wake me up he was with Stacey and then i got to Craig and now we are in love but marvel is in love with another girl not me but... That night at the festival we danced and accidentally kissed on the balcony and i felt different like we were always together but it would never work when shared caught us she said she won’t say anything she’s my best friend but now my feelings are changing towards marvel and i don’t know what's going to happen and I don't expect what is going to happen; “CASEY!!!!!” What happened Incantations, Incantations!!!! The kids around the square started screaming. They started surrounding the town in the hundreds each stationed with the nastiest of them all. I quickly raced some of the kids to a shop and barricade it at the front and shouted them to stay inside and don’t come out. I replaced my guitar for my sword from my back and a huge explosion happened nearby. Rubble shot out everywhere. I rushed trying to get people to get in their homes. The incantations were starting to attack. One started to race towards me with all claws pointing at me. I sliced the sword through the incantations head which loudly thumped on to the ground. Then hundreds of incantations started pointing their swords at me. I rushed to them and kept slicing them through the stomachs and half of them thumped to the ground and the other half went looking for someone else. I realized that I was the only guard here the rest were stationed at Trent this morning due to a surprise incantatory attack approaching. I kept slicing through heads to only find out there were still hundreds to go and they kept coming. I kept slicing until another explosion appeared and realizing there were bombs on them going closer and closer. I took a glance to see some of the kids I taught trying to kill incantations, I rushed over and growled what are you doing here you need to stay inside you will get killed. The kid started crying and said “I just want to help” You can help when you're older get back inside” I rushed him to hiding spot while killing incantations on the way. “Stay here i see you out again you're on your own” He pointed towards some other kids I swore. I hurried him inside and rushed to the others get inside. They started running away not listening to a word. Then a huge wave crashing every building its path I tackled the kids and fell onto my back trying to listen to any of their breathing only one of them survived the other dead from the wave i started crying uncontrollably. The kid looked at me and pointed towards others and realized there were still heaps more i swore and under my breath and reached for my sword case which was empty “shit” I looked at the kid and said were running I can't fight all of them i have to warn some of the others I picked the kids up he looked at the other kid I held his face. “Run if you want your life to end like them then did stay or if you want to like go over there and find any survivors and make sure you hide ignore every sound of the incantations make just make sure you don’t get hurt that's an order don’t say a word or scream be brave to find as many people as you can”. I have to run to Trent to get more help and fight these things off. I looked at him he nodded his head and ran. I looked around to find my sword only i can’t see it at all. I swore and just ran the sword is not important right now. I ran to find a place to escape. But can’t see anything of all the smoke and 100 layers of dust. I started coughing and gasping for air. I ran blinded as far as i could and saw light opening through the covering dust of the town and ran through the light i stumbled and tripped i ran as fast as I could to a horse. I made the horse go to a full gallop through the meadows and lanes of Incantations in the air and land the horse galloped until i gotta Trent.

Marvel  
I was standing there training some kids on how to fight when i look around to Stacey running towards me it. “There's a huge attack on Ouro it was a surprise attack” All the other kids stopped what they were doing and looked at us keep doing what you're doing its none of their concern. Casey was one to alert the guard. I thought Casey was here no one told you she got stationed at Ouro this morning with some other guards like who Craig and some other people I don't know if it were to think how they got stationed there it was Craig i bet he asked the high council to go there because of there only with a couple of guards. As Casey just finished training and with her memory very inexperienced I swore “Casey galloped all the way from there she said its bad” Stacey nearly went pale“What's wrong” I took a step towards her and she stepped back“Casey said there's a whole army going towards their THe guards and her tried defending it as much as they could but it was too much the amount people they had It was bad very bad. “there was no way they were going to defend the entire city so she took a horse and rode all the way here said it was an order from Craig”. Then get the whole of the combat team there. Wheres Casey i need to talk to her what she saw ``''Or you want to see her because you want to see her” Stacey glared at me “She had few cuts here and there but she’s fine you don’t have to go near her i already have the information” I gave her back the glare “i told you there's nothing going between us for the hundredth time ”. She snarled “Are you sure what about the ball last week you seemed pretty comfortable ``''Nothing happened we did not kiss we just danced like friends why are we talking about this as if it was a crisis ``''because you seemed to have strong feelings for her ``''NO I don't shes with Craig also i need you to stop talking about this and get the whole combat zone to defend the city do you remember or can i give this job to some else who would just do it ``''You do have feelings for her ``'' talk about this later do what I asked you now I' she looked at me angrily “we don’t need to talk you already made up your mind” 'She stomped away and i went to Casey in infirmary to get more information about the ” I stopped midway and saw her on the while the healers try to help and see what happened. she was more injured than Stacey perceived she had a huge burn right through her back red welts. She didn't seem to notice her injuries while she was kissing Craig. Casey saw me and pushed Craig away smiled and came up hug me even with her injuries and did not seem to notice the pain in her back. Probably from someone weird remedies the healer put together. She hugged me and then weird memories came to me when she used to do all the time before she got kidnapped by the boosaardig. And bitten and put asleep for a year. I hugged her hard and I pushed her away “How bad was the army” Craig flinched She looked at me and she concentrated floods of memories came through she was there playing her guitar on her break it was beautiful i have never heard her play before then Incantations invaded from all corners of the city children screaming, lots of people were trying to run. She swapped her guitar for a sword on her back She started slicing every incantatory in her path. She was doing everything she was told to do. What she did something phenomenal she used some of her magic for the first time killing hundred in her path. Then more hoards of incantations came. Craig ran up to her they have to leave. She tried to object but a huge explosion came nearby and she was blasted off her feet and her guitar smashed as the blast blew it to bis and her back was then basically destroyed. Craig ordered her again for them to leave but she had to accept it. The memories faded. She then passed out on the floor. i picked her up and put her on the bed gently. She was still asleep when i left and i ordered all the troops to go as unfortunately it was the battle.


End file.
